Gallagher Girl Series
by AnimePrincessKikyan
Summary: Dr. Steve and fifteen boys from the Blackthorne school gave the Gallagher Girls an unexpected visit. Turns out that they are staying because of a sudden attack from the Circle Of Cavan. Cammie and Zach's relationship is starting to grow stronger. But will those two be able to stop the Circle Of Cavan or will have to run for their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Just so you know I'm going to make a Gallagher Girl Series. Well, not really a series, just a couple of chapters. Hope you like it :D _

Chapter 1

Everyone in the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women knows that I, Cameron Ann Morgan, is a chameleon. People say I blend in with the scenery, hard to find. That was what I thought I was in the first place, which I still am. My three friends and my mysterious _boyfriend_ could find me easily. What I don't get is that even though I knew him for a long time, I usually still don't get him. He shows up in the dangerous points of my life. Especially when the Circle Of Cavan was after me. I don't really know if they still are. My mom, the Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy, thinks it's better for me to stay in the building at all times just in case if they do come and try to capture me. What she doesn't know is that I still go into the secret passageways. I usually like to be alone once in a while, but you know how friends are… always looking for you when they think you are MIA when you're not.

"Cammie, where are you?" Macey demanded, in a worried way.

"Yeah Cam, where are you?" Liz asked.

"This is not a joke Cammie, seriously where are you?" Bex asked. "We have to go eat breakfast."

Yeah Bex is right, I'm pretty sure they'll know where I am. The only place I go, somewhere in the secret passageways. You see, everyone likes to be alone, but others like to be outside the box. Plus I was hungry anyway.

"There you are Cam." Bex said and smiled. "I knew we would find you here."

"I pretty much figured that out." I said climbing out.

"Come on, let's go to the Grand Hall." Liz said.

Same as usual, we went to the Grand Hall and sat in our usual table. I could hear several different languages spreading across the room. I just prefer English today.

"What do you think Cammie?" Bex asked.

"About what?" I asked.

Macey rolled her eyes. "About the party tomorrow. Let's just call it a slumber party, or maybe a sleepover."

"How can it be a sleepover if we are all already dorming together?" Liz asked.

"All well, as long as it's a party." Macey replied. "I don't honestly care where it is. Besides, we are probably not getting homework tomorrow I hope."

"Macey, how can you say that about homework! We can't live without homework. We need homework!" Liz exclaimed.

As you can see, here is Elizabeth Sutton, the brainiac of the school. No one is like Liz, no one.

"I think you need to calm down Liz." Bex said as she grabbed a slice of bread and a cup of butter. "We were born to be spies, and spies like to fight."

Here is Rebecca Baxter, a very good spy and fighter.

"Keep dreaming you two, I can't live another day with homework or fighting. I prefer fashion or boys." Macey said.

And here is Macey McHenry. (Queen Of Fashion And Boy Expert)(Remember… BOY EXPERT)

"Can't argue with you there." I laughed.

"Speaking of boys," Macey said. "Tomorrow is your lucky day Cammie."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"I can't believe it, even the daughter of the Headmistress doesn't know what's going on." Tina Walter said.

"Back off Tina." Bex said. "You know Cammie's mom, when it comes to boys, Cammie doesn't know about it until the last minute."

"Cammie doesn't know what until the last minute?" I demanded out loud and stood up.

I was the only one standing in the room. All eyes were staring at me. Then the Grand Hall doors swung open. Everyone looked away from me and gasped. At least fifteen boys and Dr. Steve stepped in the room. Forteen of the boys spreaded all over the place. Only one stood by the door. He took a glance at my table and started walking towards me. That someone was Zachary Goode. My _mysterious_ _boyfriend_.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl." Zach said and smirked the way I was used to seeing it. (Plus I always see him smirk like that) "Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Can you believe it? Zachary Goode, standing right next to me, smirking the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smirk.

"Ok, I get it." I said.

"If you don't get it Gallagher Girl. I can explain it to you." He smiled.

"Alright." I sat down. "Explain."

"Well," He sat next to me. "We are having a little makeover at Blackthorne." He replied.

"Seeing is believing." I crossed my arms.

"Don't believe me?" He said.

"Not a word." I said.

"I don't get it." He said as ran his hand in his hair.

"What's not to get? Want to hear something?" I asked.

"I don't know… Alright, go ahead." He replied.

"If you won't tell me the truth, I will either ask my mom or Dr. Steve." I said.

"As if they will tell you. After all, Bex said you always figure things out at the last minute."

"How did you know that Bex said that?" I asked.

He pointed to himself. "Spy."

Here we go again with the 'pointing to himself and saying spy'. I stood up and starting walking towards my mom. Zach stood up and blocked my path.

"Hey where are you going?" Zach asked.

"What does it look like to you, I'm going to ask my mom." I replied and tried to walk past him. I managed but he grabbed my hand.

"Gallagher Girl wait." Zach said.

A lot of girls saw us and started the 'ooh he's holding her hand' stuff. Big deal, as if this was the first time he ever did that.

"What? Like you said, it's a makeover, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"If you believe that, why are you still going that *direction*?" Zach asked. *(AnimePriestessKikyan's thought: When I wrote (typed) that, I thought about One Direction! LOL)* Sorry back to the story!

"Well, I want to make sure." I said. "Trust me, I want to make sure of everything."

"Well, don't." He said too quickly.

"Zach what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong Cammie." He laughed nervously.

Some was already wrong. He called me Cammie. Hey! Not that it's wrong, but it's rare for him to call me Cammie. He would usually say that when he's either serious or want me to believe that he's serious so I won't bother him anymore about the subject.

"Zach, tell me what's wrong?" I said calmly.

"Nothing's wrong okay?" He said.

"I know when something is wrong, now tell me." I urged him to talk to me. He wasn't nervous when he showed up. He was all smirk-y like when he walked towards me. Was it because I kind of asked about Blackthorne? Nahh… But there is a small chance yes. And a small chance no… What is he hiding? Sometimes, I hate it when people leave you on a cliffhanger. I want things here and now. Not cliffhanger and later.

"Listen, this is not the time okay?" Zach asked.

Yeah, he looked kind of serious. But something's wrong, and I want to help him. After all, he helped me a lot of times. Like the time when he showed up at the dangerous point of my life. He also was concerned for me a lot of times. Like when we were dancing and my bra from my strapless red dress became unhooked and started sliding down… Ok that's a little too personal. Let's forget about that…

"Zach…?" I said slowly.

"Listen Cam, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Zach said, and he walked out the Grand Hall doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Yeah, that's right; Zach left me on a cliffhanger. I tried asking my mom, but she was busy talking to Dr. Steve and Mr. Solomon. I decided to forget about it and go straight to (COW) Countries Of The World. Let me tell you, boring discussions. Well, that's what Macey told me. I was dozing off so Liz gladly took notes for me. Several minutes later, we ran to Madame Dabney's Culture and Assimilation lessons. Thinking about this class reminds me of the dance Zach and I had. The way he dipped me (movie style) during the dance. Which reminds me… he also dipped me and kissed me before he left back to Blackthorne. That was when I didn't know him at all. Now, he's my boyfriend. Wow time goes by so fast.

"Hey Cam." Liz, Bex, and Macey said as they walked next to me.

"Hey what's the matter?" Macey asked. "Boy problems already?"

"Which reminds me." Liz said. "You said they were going to show up tomorrow."

"That's what I heard. Doesn't mean I will be right." Macey said.

"You made that up?" Liz, Bex, and I said in unison.

"Haha. If I made that up, they wouldn't be here now would they?" Macey walked ahead. She turned around and looked at me. "Cammie what's wrong?"

"That's what I tried asking Zach." I said softly.

"What do you mean? Something wrong with Zach?" Macey asked.

"No, I don't think so…" I said. If Macey heard that the boys were coming, maybe she knows the reason! "Macey do you know why they came here?"

"Why, you didn't want them to come here?" Macey asked.

"No, I think it's alright. It's just that, did they say why they were here?" I had my hopes up.

"Now that you asked, I don't know myself. Why didn't you ask Zach?"

"I tried, but he wouldn't answer the question." My hopes fell down.

"Hey, there are a lot of possibilities." Liz said.

"Ask Grant or Jonas!" Macey exclaimed. "Better yet, Liz and Bex should ask.

"No way!" They said.

"Remember, this is for Cammie." Macey said and cocked a hip.

"Oh alright." They said.

"That's better." Macey said. "Now come on Cammie, we can go back to the dorms. Liz and Bex got work to do."

"Really funny." They said and walked away.

"Remember! Tomorrow is Friday!" Macey and I laughed and skipped away.

"How was it?" I asked as Liz and Bex sat next to us in the Grand Hall.

"Something about Cammie. Sorry Cam, that was all they said."

"Don't worry Cam, we will find out- hey where are you going?" Macey asked.

I walked towards Zach. "You hate me don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked.

Grant and Jonas looked at me. I think I was a little too loud because my mom and Mr. Solomon looked at me. (A feeling)

"Grant and Jonas said it had something to do with me." I said. "With you not telling me anything."

"You told her?" Zach asked.

"We didn't know Bex and Liz would tell her." They both said.

"I knew it, you do hate me!" I exclaimed.

"Cammie, it's not that…" Zach said. Probably trying to soothe me, well it's not working.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the Grand Hall with tears in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I guess I got carried away. It's like something was controlling me. Maybe it was my inner feeling. I ran so fast I didn't exactly know where I was. Oh yeah, I was where I saw the pigeons. Then I remembered, Zach and I were here before. When I told him I was going to run away. I wish I was still running away. I wish I was away from all of these problems that I was facing now. Why do these problems keep going to me? Why can't I be carefree? Maybe I should just go and take a walk. I took a secret passageway into the outside world. (That's what I call it. Maybe you just call it a city or downtown.) I walked around and decided to walk by Josh's store. (I'm just calling it Josh's store for short) I was tired, didn't really know where I was going. Well, yeah I kind of did. Josh's store is still open… He walked out of the store and saw me.

"Cammie, is that you?" He asked.

I couldn't take it, and fell on the concrete.

"Cammie! Are you all right? Cammie!" He started shaking me. He carried me (like a guy would carry a girl way). I saw a glimpse of DeeDee and passed out cold.

I woke up which felt like hours later and saw Josh looking at me.

"Cammie are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." I tried to get up, but I had a hard fall on the head when I passed out. "Oww…"

"Hang on I think I have something to help your bad cut." He rubbed some medicine on my head, which really burned like crazy. "How do you feel?"

"Better thanks." I lied. Remember, spies lie.

"What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Long story Josh…" I said.

"You were lucky my dad makes me lock up the doors. I wouldn't have seen you if I didn't." Josh said.

"Yeah, lucky me." I said. "Thanks Josh."

"Awe it's all right." He replied. "You get some rest."

"But this is you bed." I protested.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor." He said.

"I'll owe you." We laughed fell asleep.

"Morning Cammie."

"Good morning, Josh." I smiled. It was morning. I hope the others weren't concerned about me.

"I have to go to the store." He put on a coat.

"Want me to help you?" I asked.

"If you want to?" He looked at me. "By the way how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks." I walked to the store with him.

"How are you and DeeDee?" I asked.

"Ok I guess…" Josh said.

"I thought I saw her yesterday…"

"Yeah… she should've been here by now." He looked around the store.

"Here I am!" DeeDee shouted as she walked in. "Hey Josh I-"

She looked from me to Josh. (Back and forth)

"What a surprise, Cammie. You're. Still. Here." DeeDee said slowly.

"Yeah, um, maybe I should go…" I started out the door.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"I think she's sure." DeeDee interrupted.

"Don't forget to visit when you have time." Josh said.

"Alright, bye…" I slowly walked out of the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's already a day huh… everything happens so fast. I wonder how I can owe Josh… I hope Liz, Bex, and Macey didn't tell my mother that I was missing. I wouldn't want to be yelled at when I get back. I still feel a little dizzy though. I was crossing the street when…

"Cammie!" It was Liz, Bex, Macey, Jonas, Grant… And… Zach.

"Cammie, thank goodness you're alive!" Liz shouted and Bex punched her in the arm. "I mean we were so worried about you and- (Gasp) Cammie look out!"

I then realized that I was in the middle of the street. I also turned around just in time to see a truck driving towards me! It wasn't stopping and I knew this was it… I was going to…

"CAMMIE!" Zach yelled and ran towards me. He pushed me aside and we both landed on the grass. I hit my head really hard on the pavement again… Then the truck drove by and was out of sight. "Cammie," There was tears in his eyes. "I thought I would never see you again, I'm so sorry." He held up my head with his hand. When he pulled back, blood was all over his hand. "Cammie! What happened to you?" He yelled in alarm.

"Hey are you two- (Gasp) Zach, you're bleeding!" Liz cried.

"It's not me who's bleeding, it's Cammie." He replied.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie are you okay?" Liz sat next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said softly, and then fainted… again.

"Cammie!" Zach shouted. "Please wake up Cammie!"

Then I felt something warm touching my lips.

I woke up to a blinding light that was shining on me.

"Cammie?" Zach's hand was on top of mine. "You awake?"

"I am now…" I said slowly, referring to the blinding light. Then I looked at him. "I'm sorry Zach, I got carried away when I thought you hated me."

"It's all right Cammie." Zach said. "Everyone does that a lot. Eh… not the running away thing, just the jumping to conclusions thing…"

Zach was the only one in the room with me… Freaky! Where's Bex, Liz, and Macey. Gosh, I wish they were with me. It's so quiet without them. I even miss the time when they were screaming like crazy after I managed to get out of the tombs. I felt like a burnt chip. Or maybe like a regular plastic measuring cup; that might crack when you dump hot water on it. (AnimePriestessKikyan's POV: Trust me it did happen to me in real life, when my friends and I were making Jell-O)(Scared the lights out of me! Plus I was standing next to it!)(Anyway to the story) It feels awkward being with Zach alone. I mean don't get me wrong; he is okay to be with. I'm just saying it's awkward being with the quiet, secret-like Zach. With him just staring at me as if I was a UWTO. (Unidentified walking or talking object.)

"I'm sorry Cammie." Zach said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You almost got hit by them." He replied.

"By who?" I stared straight at Zach.

"By… never mind." He sat back.

"Zach tell me." I demanded. "Why and how do you know who tired to hit me."

"It's just a thought Cam, I don't know for sure if it's really them." Zach said. "The driver looked like one of them."

"One of who?" I asked for like the hundredth time. Like I said before, I don't get Zach. At first, when he stepped into the Grand Hall, he was happy and smirk-y. When he was talking to me, he looked nervous and uncomfortable. When he walked out of the Grand Hall, he was either mad or upset. When a truck, which was like driving like crazy, almost hit me, he was concerned. Now he wouldn't let out a peep to me! What kind of Zach is he? And I thought I could change my mood all in the same time! Look at him! I was about to ask him again, but I kept my mouth shut, in case he _will_ say something.

"The Circle Of Cavan." He finally stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"The Circle Of Cavan?" I asked.

So they're not done with me…

"(Sigh) yeah." Zach replied and started twiddling his thumbs.

"What about them?" I asked.

I am playing dumb here…

"I think they wanted to kill you." He said.

Um… that was something I didn't want to hear him say…

"I pretty much figured that out already." I said flatly.

Yep, everyone figures that.

"Did Grant and Jonas tell you _that_ much?" Zach exclaimed.

To Bex and Liz… (Shh…)

"No…" I sighed. "The Circle always tried to kill me."

Nothing new huh…

"Oh." He said as if it was a 'I should've known answer.'

I feel bad for him…

"But what does it have to do with you?" I asked.

What's wrong with me? Asking that type of question.

"What do you mean?" Zach looked out of the window.

Oh look pretty bird.

"Why are you at the Gallagher Academy?" I replied.

"I just want you to be safe that's all." He said and sat on my bed.

Awe…

Not exactly my bed, probably in the nurse's office or something.

This bed is soft!

"I am safe." I said. "We have good fighters here."

"Yeah, but…" He touched the cut on my head and I blushed. (Hey, wouldn't you feel all blush-y like when a guy touches your head?) "It's just not the same."

"I know you care about me, but don't worry so much Zach." I said softly.

This is so his sweet side!

"I don't want the Circle to ever hurt you again, or I will…" He stopped.

"If that does happen, then I will run away, to keep everyone from danger." I stated. And that was the truth.

"No." He said. "I don't want you to run away. I know you want to do it for everyone's safety, but _you _will still be in danger."

"That's the chance I'll have to take." I climbed out of my bed and started walking towards the door.

"Gallagher Girl."

I stopped.

"If you ever do run away," He stepped closer. "At least take me with you."

"Zach…"

I knew protesting would make it worse. He smirked and I knew it meant that he won the 'supposed to be argument.' Fighting with him was pointless so I leaned towards him and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How was the blow in the head?" Liz asked me the next day.

"Very funny Liz." I laughed.

I'm. In. Pain! Yeah that's right, pain in the head!

"Speaking of which Cammie, how _is_ your head?" Bex sat next to me.

"Better than before thank you." I said.

"No problemo." Bex replied.

"By the way where are the boys?" Macey questioned.

"Here." Most of the boys said as they walked in.

"Good grief." She said.

"Not 'good grief' Macey-" Liz started.

"Fine… sexy, How's that?" Macey interrupted.

"Hmm… Better." Liz smiled.

"Because we all know you like Jonas." Macey said.

"That wasn't my fault! Bex kicked my chair really hard and-" Liz started.

"Hey Liz." Jonas said.

"Heyyy." She flipped her hair.

"Good grief." Macey said once again.

"Haha, Liz." Bex laughed.

"Hey Bex." Grant chimed in with the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, hey Grant." Bex said in a sassy way.

"Told you." Macey said.

"You didn't tell me anything." Bex said.

"No, but now I just told you. Told you." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh be quiet." Bex objected.

"Did you hear?" Tina asked. "Probably not, I'll tell you anyway."

"Take it away Tina." I said and waved my hand.

You know like waving things away…

"We are going to have another field trip!" She exclaimed.

You know Tina… Usually she makes things up. I like to call her a gossip queen. But then again, her mother gossips too… I'd just call it a mother-daughter thing. As you can see, I don't happen to like gossipers. But in this school, we don't hate. We are all counted as the sisters of Gillian Gallagher. Ok, maybe I lied just a little. I guess we can hate, but don't say it in front of teacher or in someone's face… For instance, Bex, Liz, and Macey. I know for sure that Bex hates DeeDee. I don't know about Macey though. She doesn't really know much about her. She would probably complain about the fashion senses, but that's a whole other story. I don't really know what Liz thinks about her either. They don't say anything about her in her face. But they do say things about her in _my_ face… It's haha in my world. It's LOL in your world.

"Since when did we ever have field trips?" Bex laughed.

Ok, maybe Bex believes it…

"Ugh… not field trips, sorry, missions." Tina laughed.

"With which teacher?" Anna Fetterman asked.

Yep. She _had_ to ask.

"Solomon." Tina replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where and when will the mission take place?" I asked.

"He'll explain right about… now." Tina said.

*Door Opens*

"Good morning ladies." Mr. Solomon said as he stepped in. "We are going to…"

He picked up a notebook and stared at it. Must be a planner.

"Wait for it…" Tina said slowly.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a Pop-Quiz." Liz said and crossed her fingers.

It's for the Pop-Quiz not the field trip.

"No! Liz, don't think like that! Think of it as a mission!" Tina hissed.

"We are going to have …a Pop-Quiz!" He exclaimed.

We all groaned except the one and only… Liz.

"Yes! I knew it!" She shouted. "I love you, Mr. Solomon!"

"Um… thank you Ms. Sutton, I think." Mr. Solomon said slowly.

The Mr. Solomon walked to his desk and took out a stack of papers.

"Now, this will only take about a half an hour or so. Not one minute more or one minute less. Got it? Ok, start." Then he looked out the window.

Why does everyone like to look out of the window these days? Is that the new fashion or something? I mean I don't get why-oh look! A pretty bird! Never mind Cammie! Start and ace this quiz!

"So ladies, what did you think of the quiz?" Mr. Solomon asked us.

"It was a snap!" Liz shouted.

"I wish I can that for myself…" I muttered and everyone laughed. Everyone must've heard me…

"Um… And so it is…" He replied slowly. He probably tried to ignore my statement. "Hopefully your mission will be easy because if it isn't, you won't be the spies I thought you were. This should be a simple review."

We all looked at him for further details.

"We are going back to Washington D.C. tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

This time I will be ready! No boy like Zach is going to distract me again! I won't let it happen. I'm going to pass this review!

~Mr. Solomon must've read my mind because he looked straight at me. ~

"You don't have to worry about anyone or any _boy_ distracting you Ms. Morgan," Mr. Solomon said calmly. "Because _Zach_ will be your partner."

_**WHAT!?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ok, I know I said 'what' in a harsh way, but having Zach as a partner? He will probably distract me all the way. Teachers lie once in a while right? He's just joking, probably trying to freak me out. Because if he was, it's definitely working!

"Come on Cam, it's not so bad…" Bex said.

"Are you saying that because Grant is your partner?" I asked.

"Of course not! Well, maybe… Yeah." She said hopelessly.

"Thanks a lot." I said flatly.

"Just hope that he doesn't know that Cam." Liz piped up.

"Did you say that because your partner is Jonas?" we asked in unison.

"Well, yeah why not." She smiled.

"Hopeless… How about you Macey?" I asked.

"I have… I have… the gossip freak!" Macey exploded in laughter.

We laughed so loud that it echoed through the walls.

"You just made my day Mace." Liz pretended to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Yeah I can't stop." Bex chimed in.

"Haha. I'll see you three later." I walked off.

"Where are you going Cam?" Macey asked.

"I'm going to take a walk around the school." I replied and turned the corner.

I sat in the opening of the stone fireplace and stared at the empty hallway. I expected the quietness since it _was_ 10 at night. I didn't expect Zach Goode to be here. (Not with me in the fireplace, just somewhere near)

"Gallagher Girl where are you?" Zach asked slowly as he paced in front of the fireplace.

Oh and let me tell you. I was here ever since I was talking to Liz, Bex and Macey. They don't know where I am probably. I think they sent Zach here looking for me.

"I was told that we are most likely going to partners." Zach said.

Of course this got my attention… Again. I rose up too fast and hit my head on the top of the fireplace. (CammieAndZachForeverAlways POV: And yes I did get that from CMHHTS)

"Ooh." Zach said as he helped me out and rubbed the bump on my head. "That's gotta hurt."

"You think?" I asked. "This happened two times now. Same place, by the same person."

"Sorry." He said and spread his hands. "I was just looking for you and I knew the 'being partners thing' would get your attention."

"Thanks…" I said. Like I said before, 'It's not hard to get a bit of a shiver down your spine when a cute boy is inches away with his hand in your hair.'

"You don't look excited for the mission." He glanced at me. "Is it because I'm your partner?"

"No! That's not it Zach!" I exclaimed.

"Then, what? What is upsetting you?" Zach demanded. "Bex told me that she hadn't seen you for 6 whole hours! She was so worried, that she, Liz, and Macey sent me looking for you because they think I know more about you than they do!"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I wanted to think about something for a second… or (sigh) maybe six hours…"

We both laughed and walked back to my room. I guess having Zach as my partner isn't so bad… It's actually (What Macey would call it,) exciting and Honey-Pot-like. I am prepared to face a review. (Not bad huh…?) Mr. Solomon said it would be close to the Ruby Exhibit. (Although it is exactly like that.) But still, I'll be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yep. This was it. Here I am on my way to Washington D.C. with Zach Goode as my partner. For some reason, I just like him being around me. But he still wouldn't tell me why he's here at the Gallagher Academy (Uh, back there… I forgot I was in a helicopter with twenty-six other classmates. Oh yeah and six boys including Zach). I did try to ask Dr. Steve but he only said, "Trust me Cammie you don't want to know." I said. "Okay…" Then he said… "Excellent!" I don't get why he likes to say that, but I guess teachers can have favorite words too. Every once in a while, at night, Zach would lay his head on my shoulder, which is what people might call 'sweet'? Instead of saying 'yeah you're right…' I would say… 'Shouldn't it be the other way around?' They would just laugh at me. (In a nice way not making fun of me way)

"So Cammie," Zach started as he munched on some M&M's. "Excited about the mission? We _are_ getting close to D.C."

"(Deep sigh) I don't know… I guess you can say that…" I replied slowly.

"Which reminds me ladies… oh and gentlemen." Mr. Solomon started. (Some of the girls giggled) "Everyone can wear the special rings."

Oh no, not the so-called 'lying rings'…

"Yes Cammie, exactly." He replied. "_Those rings_."

It's as if he read my mind. I never met someone who has ESP. He must be the first. 'And the first spy teacher to have ESP is… Mr. Joe Solomon!' Ta-Da!

"You okay Cam?" Zach nudged me on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied softly.

"You ready then?" He asked.

"For what?" I asked. "And why?"

"Well, Gallagher Girl, as you can see…" He turned me to face the window. "We just landed in Washington D.C.!"

"Now remember, be back by 5:30. Not one minute more or one minute less." Mr. Solomon said. It sounded like as if he was Cinderella's fairy godmother.

"Um… Mr. Solomon," Tina asked. "What are we looking for?"

"What did you try to get the last time you were here?" He asked which left Tina stumped. Not a surprise… (Sorry Tina)

"Dorothy's shoes-I mean the ruby slippers?" I asked.

"Precisely." Mr. Solomon beamed.

"When do we start?" Bex asked.

"It starts…" Mr. Solomon opened the doors. The blazing rays shined right at us. "Now…"

After we walked out of the helicopter, our mission began.

"So where to first?" Zach asked.

"What do you mean 'where to first'?" I asked. "We're supposed to find the slippers." I walked ahead.

"Ahh… this brings back memories…" Zach stretched his arms.

"Very funny Zach." I said. "Lets go."

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. We got time. There's no rush" He replied.

"Zach!" I hissed.

"Ok, ok lets-hey look! Wanna buy food, I'm starving!" Zach asked eagerly.

"I have a feeling… Are you trying to stop me from the mission?" I cocked a hip.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…" He said.

I looked at Liz and her partner Jonas.

"Wanna go buy something to eat? We have lots of time." Jonas asked.

"Sure!" Liz exclaimed and skipped away with him to the concession stands.

I was right! The boys… once again are trying to stop us from our mission!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I should've known this would happen. I guess that was why Mr. Solomon wanted to talk to them after class. But now that I know, I'm not going to let it happen…again.

"Come on Zach, stop stopping me from the mission!" I hissed.

"Haha. You said stop two times." He laughed, but stopped abruptly when I squinted at him. "Who said I was stopping you?" He asked (looking all innocent).

"_I_ said so. If you weren't trying to stop me, why does Jonas want to take a break? Right in the middle _of_ a mission?" I asked.

"Shoot, you heard him?" He said softly to himself. But of course… spies hear everything.

"Come on." I sighed and grabbed his arm. (Wow, Macey was right. Zach does have 'sexy arms')

"Alright. You got me this time, but next time, you wouldn't notice a thing!" Zach laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." I replied flatly.

Then we started walking towards the building.

"Excellent job, Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon applauded.

"Thank you Mr. Solomon." I smiled.

I guess you can say I got the slippers. Zach started cooperating with me and we passed our review. I thought Anna would win again, but it turned out that she was drooling over Jonas. Remember _Liz_ and Jonas were partners. Liz got mad and those two had a fight to determine whom Jonas would take. Tina couldn't settle with Macey because Tina was all over Grant, who was with Bex. Boy, that wasn't a pretty sight. Especially with Tina because we all know that Bex is a tough person. She can kill someone less than ten seconds. Don't worry! Tina's alive and breathing! I don't know about the others though. But we started taking the trip back to Roseville, Virginia.

"I think that was pretty amazing Gallagher Girl." I turned to see Zach.

"Thanks Zach." I smiled. Hate to admit it, but it was fun to have him as my partner. I thought it would turn out to be a bad idea, but it turned out pretty amazing like Zach said it would be.

"By the way, I won't see you tomorrow…" Zach said.

That hit me pretty hard.

"What? Why?" I demanded. Fight back the tears Cammie!

"I'll be traveling around with Joe for a while." He replied. "Just to check something." He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"But…" I was going to say that I will miss him, but the words got stuck in my throat.

"Don't worry though, I'll be back." He smiled.

I wasn't sure if that helped, but I'll keep those words in my head. Then I said three words I couldn't believe I said.

"I love you Zach." I said. The words slipped out of my mouth. It's as if it wasn't the spy in me that said that. It was the girl in me. He smiled and kissed me for a good 15 seconds. He took out his parachute harness and opened the door.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." He replied and jumped out of the door.

Everyone was in awe. But anyway, the spy and girl within me knew he would be coming back. I had my hopes on him. Well, sure he acts like an idiot once in a while, but I think I'm starting to know the sweet side of him. Also, I knew the _real_ side of Zach. I looked out of the window and smiled. Knowing that he will see my smile and smile back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**1 month later**

"Cam wake up, it's Saturday." Liz was shaking me to wake me up.

"Come on Cam, we had a deal last week to hang out in town. It'll be fun." Bex chimed in with the conversation.

"Oh Cammie, come on. Maybe if you're lucky enough, you might see the one and only hot and sexy looking Zach." Macey said who just started giggling and blushing when she called Zach a 'sexy looking Zach.'

I finally got up and squinted at the light that was seeping through the bright and thin curtains.

"The thing with getting up is not easy when you're so tired because you just had a big mission in CoveOps with a teacher named Mr. Solomon, and just finished your mission by getting soaked and was freezing to death from falling into the cold waters of the water fountain in Washington D.C. at night. (Yep that's right, another mission in D.C.). And you also had to wait until you get back to Gallagher Academy to be able to change into some dry clothes and you have a little cold." I informed them who now looked dumbfounded.

"Well… here's some medicine. Then change your clothes now and we can go into town." Liz suggested, trying to ignore what I said.

"Well…um," Bex started when we were in town. "Hey remember when you met Zach? You know, when we were looking for the red ruby slippers?"

"Yeah." I said. How can I forget? That was the same day when I let another boy distract me from my mission and failed. He was the same boy who also dipped me in the middle of the school, movie style, and kissed me.

"Well, remember Cam, two of our sisters fell into the water fountain just like you." Bex shot out a little laugh then she fell silent when she saw me giving her a squinted look. "Look Cam," Bex starting talking serious. "Everyone makes mistakes and besides, in the end, you got yourself a new boyfriend! I mean, Cam! He kissed you before he went back to Blackthorne!"

"What if Zach gave up on me? I mean I didn't see him for like a month." I asked my three best friends in the whole world.

"Well… why don't you go find out. It looks like he's waiting for you." Macey pointed to a guy that was leaning against a flagpole with his hands in his pockets and was looking straight at us. At me…

It turns out that my friends were kind of cheating on me, leaving me with Zach. That's what they were planning along! They set me up with Zach! Like a date I mean, nothing personal…

"So did you miss me Gallagher Girl?" Zach shot me the smirk look. The look he always shoot at me when he is trying to say 'I know something you don't know' look.

"I can't say Zach." I said. There, a short reply. I took a fast glance and looked at Zach. His hair was a little longer. (Not like the length of a girl's hair!) He looks a little more muscular and his smirk is still the same. Like always. He caught me looking at him and I quickly looked away. Then Zach said…

"Come on Gallagher Girl, I know you missed me. The way you cried before I left. You just don't want to say it out loud in case Jimmy hears it." Zach said the name 'Jimmy' in a whisper while pointing to the place where Josh worked, where I saw him and DeeDee together, and when he saw Zach trying to kiss me. But then I noticed what Zach just said.

"First of all, why do you want to know if I missed you or not and second of all, his name is Josh not Jimmy." I protested.

"If you say so Gallagher Girl, but," He stepped closer to me. "That's not important right now." He kept stepping towards me, but I kept backing up until… I was leaning against the wall of the building.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. Stop hiding your feelings from me. If you tell me that you love me, I might reconsider something…" He whispered in a low soft tone.

Before I can protest, his fingers were already holding my face and were lacing into my long dishwater blonde hair. Then he was closing in on me, I closed my eyes and felt him plant a kiss on my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

PROS AND CONS ABOUT BEING WITH ZACH GOODE:

Pros: Something romantic might happen! (Like hugs and kisses) Ooh…(Macey said, not me!)

Cons: You friends could run in and ruin it… (Likewise)

Pros: You can go wherever you want, whenever you want, with your boyfriend and you friends can't disturb you.

Cons: Your friends are going to bug you like crazy (especially Macey) asking what happened between you and your boyfriend when you were on _the_ date…

After explaining what happened, by the way, it took 5 minutes and 26 seconds, (I was counting) their jaws were like dropped to the ground. Also, when I was telling them the scene, Liz almost flipped out of the bed. (Especially about him kissing me).

"No…way…" Liz said in awe.

"I can't…" Macey couldn't say it, so Bex _had_ filled in for her.

"Oh my gosh Cam! Now we know he really likes you!" Bex started jumping excitedly on her bed.

"Come on, he kissed me before." I said and threw the empty bag of popcorn away still looking at my friends, who were _still_ in awe. Yeah that's right, still.

"But it's not like everyday your boyfriend walks up to you and corners you then gives you a twenty second kiss." Macey objected.

She must've forgotten that my Aunt Abby gave Mr. Solomon an 87 second kiss. (Wonder how that felt…)

"Hey want to go into town tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"Oh no." I pushed away the idea. "I'm not going to fall for that again. Remember? You three set some date for me today."

"We didn't tell him to hang out with you, Zach decided to do it himself…" Macey softly explained.

"See, Cam?" Bex giggled. "Now… do you want to go into town tomorrow. Answer the question."

"Ok, lets go into town tomorrow." I said putting on my pajamas and fell asleep.

"So… my Gallagher Girl finally decided to go out with me again…" Zach said the next morning I showed up.

I started blushing and looked down, but I can still feel his gaze on me.

"Just so you know Gallagher Girl," Zach's breath was warm on the back on my neck. "That last time when I left you, I didn't really give you a romantic ending scene, now this is me making this up for you."

He spun me around and used one hand to brush off some hair that was in my face. Then Zach tilted his head to kiss me. (Now that's what I call sexy) I couldn't stand it; I leaned forward slowly and kissed him. We could've kissed him longer, but then I heard the same 'Cammie is that you?' voice that stopped me from kissing Zach… and that someone is…

Ok so you might've guess that was… you know who. I tried to think of a cliffhanger, but didn't succeed… all well right? Please review! (Hadn't said that for a long time…) =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was Josh…How long was he standing here?

"_Shit_!" Zach exclaimed and backed up. You could barely hear him, but I heard it… (Oh, that was a nice word wasn't it? No, it isn't…)

"Josh! I've got the refills for the medicine! Where do you want me to put-" DeeDee ran out and stared from me to Zach. "OMG! Cammie! You're back, and you're with Zach, hey."

"Hi, DeeDee." I gave her a quick hug. She was probably relieved that I was with Zach… I looked at Josh, who had the same expression when Zach tried to kiss me the last time. (In CMHHTS) "Hi Josh."

"Hi…Cammie." Josh replied nervously.

"Where are you two going on this fine day?" DeeDee asked.

"We were-" I was just going to say 'going home' but Zach interrupted.

"Hanging out." Zach said, and then grabbed my hand to prove it.

"Oh. My. Gosh." DeeDee said softly expecting us not to hear her, but you know what spies always say, 'we spies hear everything.'

"Maybe we should go Cammie, we don't want to disturb DeeDee and…?" Zach probably said 'Jimmy' too much that he doesn't know his real name so…

"Josh." I finished for him.

"Yeah." Zach (I'm so not kidding) reached for my hand and pulled me away.

"Well it was nice to see you two again!" DeeDee smiled at us and waved.

"Zach." I said as we walked away DeeDee and Josh.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Well I just wanted to say that-" I started, but then saw my friends running towards us. Mostly running to me though.

"Cammie! Something happened. Something bad, something really, really bad happened!" Liz yelled at me.

"Calm down Liz, what happened?" I asked. Bex looked at us.

"Macey," Bex started and took a breath. "Macey's been kidnapped by the Circle of Cavan!"

"What! I thought the Circle wasn't after her! They were after," I shivered. "…Me." I started to panic.

"We were just walking around in the alley where you and Zach were and then a van came and people grabbed her! They drugged her and put her in the van!" Bex started.

"We tried to save her, but there was a fog and it totally blinded us and then…they escaped." Liz finished silently.

"We have to do something!" I yelled. "Zach?" I looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" Zach asked me.

"Because," I stepped closer to him, "You are a part of this! Remember? That is why people made a school called Blackthorne! To kill innocent people like my…" I paused and looked away. Tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Hey, hey." He whispered softly and walked next to me to brush the tears away, but I pushed his hand away from me.

"What?" I looked at him hard. I didn't care how my eyes looked. I. Didn't. Care. "I'm going to save Macey and stop the Circle Of Cavan and you can't stop me!" I turned around and was about to walk away when he walked in front of me.

"No, you're not going. I am." He turned me around to look at him in the eye.

"Why should I listen to you? You'd probably want to stop me from my mission!" I was about to walk away when he said something the girl and spy within me couldn't believe. Spies are supposed to be prepared for anything, but I wasn't prepared to hear this…

"Listen Gallagher Girl, I love you and if I loose you, I would never forgive myself." He said and stared at me. This must be a trick. "I'll prove it to you that I love you." He kissed me before I protested. I heard an "Ooh…" from Liz and Bex. He pulled back and looked at us.

"Well," He started, "If you want to save Macey, let's go." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Listen to me kiddo, I didn't know anything about Macey getting captured by the Circle Of Cavan." My mom said to my friends and I like a million of times. "Why can't you listen to what I say?"

"Because you knew that the Circle Of Cavan wanted me instead of Macey and you didn't tell me." I protested.

"That doesn't have anything to do with Macey getting kidnapped now. First of all, I don't want you to go get Macey because if I know Catherine, she would want to lure you into a trap, I'll just get your Aunt Abby and Joe to go with me to get Macey." My mom walked towards me.

"But Macey is my friend!" I yelled at her.

"Cameron, we are going to take care of this. All of you can get back to your classes." She instructed. "You can go back to where you were Zach."

"No!" I yelled and everyone looked at me. "Losing her was my responsibility, I intend to do three things. Saving Macey, finding out if the Circle still wants me, and avenging father's death." I still couldn't take the fact that I lost my dad. I could've lost everything else in the world, but why does it have to be my dad? Tears started blurring my eyes, but the only person I could see now was my mother who was brushing my tears away. Right now, she wasn't the Headmistress, head of the whole Gallagher Academy; she was my mom, trying to comfort her one and only daughter.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything's going to be okay." She brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Okay." I gave her a hug. Everyone knows that I'm not okay, but they knew, from the way I looked at them, I had a plan.

"So, what's your 'Famous' Plan?" Bex asked when we were in our rooms. Oh, and it's 9 at night.

"Well, I'm going to save Macey-," I started, but Zach interrupted.

"We know that much. Of course you want to save Macey. It's not like you-," He started.

"Zach," I started and he closed his mouth. "I'm going to leave the Gallagher Academy and-,"

"NO! Don't leave!" Liz and Bex yelled.

"First of all, I'm not finished. I'm not leaving the Gallagher Academy forever, I'm leaving to go save Macey." Pause. "Without telling my mom." I explained.

"I'm going with." Zach stood by me. "I'm not going to let you risk your life for everything, I'm going."

"Us too." Liz and Bex said together.

"Thanks everyone." I smiled. "Now, we are going tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The operatives and _the_ _subject_ are going to save another operative who was captured by the Circle Of Cavan. The operatives and _the subject_ are going to go on a trip at night to find the operative, which includes not telling anyone about their little trip.

"This way." I said leading Zach, Bex, and Liz through one of my favorite tunnels that leads to the outside of the Gallagher grounds, but this one was one of the longest tunnels. I guess Zach **had** to burst something out.

"Can this tunnel get _any_ longer?" Zach smirked.

"Stop making light Zach." Was my only reply.

"Where are we going to go now?" Was Liz's only question.

"Anywhere," I said. "Until we find Macey and the Circle."

The next day, the weather was acting all weird that it went from cold to very, very, very, HOT!

"It's so hot out here." Bex used her hand to fan herself.

"Liz are you ok?" I asked while looking at her.

"Yeah… I feel great. How about you Zach?" She asked.

"I'm pretty good." He looked at me. "How about you, Gallagher Girl?"

"I think I'm okay." I said, but I was feeling a little dizzy. I put my hand on my head to feel the temperature. My forehead was like blazing hot.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zach walked next me and put his cheek on my forehead.

"Yeah." I replied softly. I didn't know how this happened, but I somehow fainted because of the heat and fever and I fell into Zach's outstretched arms. The only thing I remember was someone strong and muscular picking me up; and Liz and Bex shouting, "Cam wake up! Are you okay? Say something!"

I woke up feeling all groggy and was groaning because of the pain that shot in my head. Maybe it was the fever or something. But anyway, I was lying on the bed, trying to figure out where I was when I heard the voice that was so familiar.

"Hey. You're awake good. How are you feeling?" Zach was sitting on a chair next to the bed I was laying on.

"Better. Thanks for asking." I said. Then I tried getting up, but my head hurt so bad that the pain shot up quickly. "Oww…"

"Hey, hey." He said softly. "We're not in a rush. Here, I'll help you sit up. You might feel better."

"Where are the other two?" I asked after I sat up.

"Outside waiting." He replied and sat on the side of the bed looking at me.

"Where are we?" Was my next question.

"We found a nice house with lots of nice people and they told us that we can stay until you get better.

"Oh…" I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything." He said.

"We could've been still looking, but I um… lost conscious." I whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it." He put his hand on top of my hand. "We needed the rest. You needed the rest more. It's the least I can do for you."

"How did I get here?" I looked around.

"I carried you here." He blushed. Wow, he blushed for the first time.

"Thanks, but I think you should get some rest." I smiled. "You deserved it more than I do."

"Ok. I'll stay with you to keep you company. I'll sleep on that chair." He said.

"There is a couch over there." I laughed.

"Well, ok then. If you say so."

"So." I smirked.

"Don't make light." He smirked and then he smiled at me. And I smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hey, we were so worried about you." Bex and Liz said at the same time. Although we had to talk quietly because Zach was in the same room, sleeping peacefully.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"Better thanks." I said and then came in a woman with food on a tray.

"Here. You girls, and boy, should eat something." She said. "I would advise you to eat it while it's still hot."

"Thank you so much." Liz took the tray and set it on the table.

"Your welcome. Um…?" She asked.

"Liz." Liz replied.

"Right… Oh, I have to give you a shot so you won't feel the pain." She walked next to me and took a shot. Ouch. "And make sure you eat something Cammie, we wouldn't want you to starve now don't we?" She walked outside. I shivered because she kept looking at me ever since she came in. She also… said my name… Something's strange…

"Hey Zach." I heard Bex said. I looked at Zach who was wide-awake walking towards us.

"Hey, did you see that woman that was in here before?" He asked.

"Obviously. We all have eyes." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah why?" Bex asked and shot Liz a stupid look. I had to laugh.

"Um… it's nothing." He sat next to me on the bed. (Now don't get any ideas…)

"Tell us. We need all info." Bex instructed. "If you won't tell…" She started cracking her knuckles. (Ooh, this is going to get nasty. Don't get any ideas!)

"Ok, ok don't hurt me." He panicked. "She was looking at Cammie the whole time. I was thinking maybe…"

"(Gasp) She's one of them?" Liz shouted.

"Liz, be quiet!" Bex hissed. "You're making me nervous!"

"Hey, did any of you mention my name?" I asked.

"No, why?" They all asked.

"She said 'Cammie'." I pointed out.

"Shhh… We're being watched." Zach whispered and pointed at the camera.

"Maybe she heard us saying your name." Liz suggested.

"But she didn't know your name." I protested softly.

"Even if we did mention your name Cam, I don't recall it." Bex shivered.

"We can't stay here." Zach stood up and walked towards me. "Here, I'll carry you." All of a sudden, I felt funny.

"No! Get away from me!" I happened to say and walked away from him.

"What? Hey Cammie, are you okay?" He asked and almost grabbed my arm.

"Hey, don't touch me!" I backed away.

"Cammie, are you okay?" The girl Bex asked.

"Cammie? You must have the wrong person because my name isn't Cammie." I backed into a wall. Great.

"What are you talking about Cammie? Your name is Cammie." The girl Liz said in a worried way.

"I think," I tried again. "I think… I lost my memory."

**Hope you like this so far. Oh and please review. You don't have to, but thanks to the ones who do. Just wanted to tell you that just because I put 'Zach said.' Doesn't mean Cammie knows his name. I don't feel like putting that boy, that boy again and again so yeah… Also for Liz, Bex, and Macey. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"No, that can't be." Zach said and slowly walked closer to me.

"It could've been the fever." Liz suggested.

"Or… maybe that shot..." Zach clenched his knuckles until they turned white.

"I don't know any of you, so… I'm getting out of here." I started walking towards the door.

"No!" Zach went in front of the door to block me. "Not until we know for sure who they are."

"Whose they?" I asked.

"The people who told us that we could stay here." Zach said.

"I think they're really nice." I replied and tried to get through the door.

"No, you're not going anywhere." He grabbed me by the shoulders to make me stay where I was. I grabbed his hand, "Ouch." Shifted my weight and tossed him on the bed and ran outside. "Cammie, come back here!"

I started to run as fast as I can before the boy can get me. Who is he? Why does he think he knows me? What about the other who girls? Do they know me too? What's so bad about the people that gave us food? Are they all bad people? I couldn't run anymore since I used up all of my energy to run away from that boy. I ran into an empty building. Anyway… Where am I?

"Hello Cammie." I spun around and saw a woman with red hair and brown eyes that looks just like… that boy.

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked at all of the people that were with her. Maybe I should run?

"I see you don't remember me, after all, I was the one who gave you that shot." She smiled at me.

Oh. My. God. "That was you!" I was shocked.

"Well, you know I also went to the Gallagher Academy and learned about disguises." She walked towards me.

"Well, I learned how to fight so I can fight you!" I shouted.

"If you try, you'll loose because you're out-numbered." She replied.

"I'm not going to try because I wasn't told to." I said.

"CAMMIE!" Zach was running towards the building.

"CAM! Where are you!" Bex and Liz shouted.

"So you have backup I take it?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know who they are." I replied.

"Gall-" He started, but stopped and looked at that woman.

"Hello Zach. It's nice to see you again with your little girlfriend." She walked towards him.

"Stay away from Cammie." He warned.

"No. I won't. Anyway," She turned in my direction. "It's time for you to come with us." She reached out her hand.

"No!" Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me away from her.

"I see. You want to protect her. I should've known. Well (sigh) we'll just keep fighting until we get her." She pointed at me and said, "Get her."

They started running towards us and I used my fighting skills to attack them. One of them snuck behind me without me knowing and grabbed me. Another tried to drug me with a horrible smell on a cloth. I tried to yell for help, but the smell was surrounding me and I couldn't breathe.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled.

I could've yelled back. I could've fought back, but the only thing I saw before passing out was the woman with the brown eyes and red hair.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Zach's POV**

"Cammie!" I yelled. Then I saw Cammie passing out cold.

"Zach! They're taking her away!" Liz shouted.

"I know!" I replied.

"I think we're going with them." Bex shouted and tossed a guy on top of another.

"How do you know?" Liz asked.

"Because… we're surrounded." Bex said finally.

"Holy…shit." I gasped.

"Now Zach dear, that wasn't a nice word to say." My mother stated.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded. Yeah, I ignored her statement because… I didn't have anything to say back…

"You'll never know." She replied flatly.

"Oh yeah?" I taunted.

"Yeah." She replied. Then, she slapped a napotine patch on my arm and I instantly blacked out.

I woke 30 minutes later and was tied up in a van. I looked out of the window and watched the buildings passing by. Luckily, I wasn't alone; Liz and Bex were still sleeping beside me. Cammie was nowhere in sight.

"Where are we?" Liz asked slowly. When she fell, she hit her head pretty hard.

"In a van." I replied.

"RAWR!" Bex shouted and started kicking the back doors.

"Bex calm down! You're waking up the whole neighborhood!" Liz cried.

"That's what I was trying to do." She laughed. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Wish I knew." I said sadly.

"Don't worry Zach. We'll find Cammie." Liz piped up.

"Yeah, don't worry so much." Bex put her hand on my shoulder. "They are bringing us right to them."

"Right." I replied. I was still unsure, but I didn't want them to worry so much.

"Shhh… we're stopping." Liz whispered.

"Quick! Pretend we were still sleeping!" I yelled. The doors opened and I felt someone dragging me out of the van.

"Zach dear, we have arrived." I heard my mother's voice in my ear. I pretended to wake up and looked around.

"Mrs. Goode, what do we do with her?" One of the guards asked. I took a peek and saw Cammie. CAMMIE! I wanted to scream her name out loud so she knows that I'm here to save her. She was still unconscious. Then I noticed that on her arm, were three napotine patches.

"Leave her in a room, I'll be there in a second." She replied. "And make sure she won't be in the same room as these three."

"What did you do to her?" I shouted.

"Don't worry dear, I just put some napotine patches on her." She assured me. The only thing she was doing was making me madder.

"Let her go!" I demanded. "Exchange my life for hers!"

"Zach, I'm not going to kill her… Or am I?" I knew she was trying to make me mad, which somehow, it was working. I tried to get to Cammie, but one of the guards had a tight grip on my arm.

"Let Cam go or I'll give you a facial." Bex exclaimed.

"No." She laughed which was really getting on my nerves. "Take them away."

"You will regret this!" I yelled.

"Love you too!" My mother replied and the door slam shut.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Cammie's POV**

Even with my eyes closed, I could hear someone talking. One of the voices sounded like the woman who had Zach's eyes and someone else familiar…

"Let Cammie go!" The voice said. I took a peek to see who she was.

"Ha-ha." The woman laughed. "No." Her face turned dead serious.

"Cammie! Wake up please! It's me, Macey!" She yelled.

"Macey?" I called out the name that I heard. (Boy, did this shot worked great…)

"Cam, I'm over here!" She yelled to me.

"Why would you think I was after you? You're nothing but Gillian's Great-Great-Granddaughter." Zach's mother said.

"I can still fight!" Macey protested. "If I wasn't tied up right now, I would've given you a make-over!"

"Ooh I'm so scared." Pause. "But anyway, Cammie wouldn't have liked that since I'm Zach's mother and we all know that Zach is in LOVE with Cammie." She said and rolled her eyes as if Macey didn't know Zach liked someone named Cammie. Wait that boy calls me Cammie though…

"You're Zach's mother?" Macey said in shock.

"Yes I am. Thank you for noticing." Her tone was really flat. She looked at me.

"Let her go." Was the only thing I said to Zach's mother.

"I won't unless…" She said. "We have a trade."

"Let's hear it." I replied. I looked at Macey's worried face.

"Maybe later. Here, why don't you go talk to your friends, they won't stop bugging me. I'll be leaving." She walked out. Bex, Liz, and Zach stepped into the room.

"Cammie! Macey!" Bex and Liz cried.

"Cammie! Are you okay?" Zach asked me and started untying me.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied.

"I'm sorry." He said and decided to sit down.

"For what?" You didn't do anything." I protested.

"I couldn't help you back there. I saw how you got drugged. I saw everything and still, I couldn't help you…" He said softly. "I couldn't help you and now you don't even know who I am." He stared at me, but quickly looked away.

"I wish I could remember, but… I don't even know who _I_ am." I sighed.

"Cammie-" Pause. "I know you don't know any of us, but you have to-"

(Door opens) (BANG)

"Hey, let go of me!" I yelled as the guards grabbed me.

"Let go of Cammie! NOW!" Zach's voice echoed through the walls.

"I will." She started. "After I'm done with her." Then I felt a hand clamping my face. I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to drug me again.

"Let her go!" Zach yelled. "Cammie, you have to try to remember who we are. Listen to what I have to say," (takes a breath) "don't go with her, you have to trust me." I only had time to say this…

"I-" I started, but Zach's mother interrupted.

"Cammie is coming with me Zach." She said. "Don't make this any worse."

"No!" He shouted and ran towards me. "Gallagher Girl, please!" And then it hit me. The word 'Gallagher Girl' suddenly appeared in my mind. The hand moved away for a second.

"Zach…? Where are… you?" I happened to ask even though my head was throbbing like crazy. Like the sky was coming in on us… to crush us.

"Cammie! I'm here! Don't worry I'll save you! You have to let Cammie go, now! She can faint any minute!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Cammie's POV**

"You heard Zach," Liz said as she caught one off guard and threw him out of the window. "Let Cammie go!" If you listen carefully, you can hear a silent faint voice saying 'help!'. Then you can hear a thump! Now you know how an egg sounds like when it hits the ground. *Splat*

"Like I said," Zach's mother said. "After I'm done with her."

With a snap of her fingers, guards put me in a van. (Well, not actually put, I mean dumped!)

"Oww…" I exclaimed. "Can't you at least put me down more gently?" Instead of a reply, the doors shut. Great…

Zach's POV

I have to save Cammie. Before it's too late!

"Zach! They took Cammie and put her in that blue van!" Bex yelled. Bex was trying to save me some time so she took the guy that I was fighting.

"Thanks Bex!" I shouted and ran towards the van. Don't worry Cammie. I'm not gonna let anyone harm you ever again!

**Cammie's POV**

Will they save me? I laid there for about 10 minutes and 45 seconds when…

"Cammie!" Zach yelled.

"Zach!" I replied. It really did hit me! I'm starting to remember everything!

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so, but… I couldn't see." I replied. Did I tell you that I was tied up and blindfolded?

"Sorry." He untied the ropes. I wonder how he got into the van. "As you can see… the door wasn't locked." It was as if he read my mind! Like Mr. Solomon, and the first cute, hot, sexy spy boy ever that also has ESP is… *Drum roll* Zachary Goode!

"Cam, don't you think we should get out of here?" Zach asked.

"Oh… yeah." I replied and we jumped out of the van.

"Cam, you okay?" Zach asked.

Let me tell you, Zach asked me 'Are you okay?' like 5,794 times. (Total)(Not today, any day)(Probably the month's total)

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. But you might've known, that I lied. I still feel dizzy. It's probably from the drug.

"Cammie, tell me." Zach faced me towards him. "Are you REALLY okay?"

I wanted to lie, but he'll eventually figure out. He was the first one to notice things about me that no one else can see. Even Jimmy- I mean Josh!

"Yes Zach, please don't worry about me."

He looked unsure, but said "Okay…"

"Liz no!" Macey exclaimed. What if the Circle got Liz! I started running towards the building, but Zach grabbed me.

"Let go of me Zach!" I said, but he didn't release the pressure.

"No, it's best if you stay here." He replied.

"I want to help them now let me go!" I yelled, but he didn't let go.

"Cammie," I kept struggling. "Cammie!" He yelled and I looked at him. It was the sound of his voice that made me stop. "Cammie… Gallagher Girl. Liz and the others are okay."

"How do you know?" I asked. I thought it was too late. The empty building was collapsing into a heap of dust and broken bricks.

"Look." He faced me towards the supposed to be building and I saw Liz, Bex, and Macey running towards us with smiles on their faces.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Zach's POV**

They waved at us and we waved back.

"What happened? Are you three okay?" Cammie panicked.

"Yup, it was no sweat." Bex smiled. "The best thing I did in my life; to kick some ones butt."

"I didn't like it at all, I could've broke a nail." Macey complained. "You know, the one I've fought wasn't the lightest compared to 'moi'. I'm still a growing girl…"

"Get over it Mace." Liz laughed. "I think we had enough of fighting today."

"Yeah… but what did you do to that building?" I asked.

"Bombed it!" Bex exploded. (Not literally)

"How?" Cammie asked. "I wouldn't think they would actually leave a bomb somewhere with a sign that said, 'Blow me up Bex!'… "

"Nah… But I did imagine that. Great minds think alike Cam… Isn't that marvelous!" Bex shook Cammie excitedly.

"Groovy…" Cammie said flatly.

"Here, sit." Bex gestured us to sit.

"We could be seen." I hissed.

"True, but as long as we stay quiet and hide behind this wall… Or at least what's left of it…" Liz said.

"Yeah, plus, we need to find out where we are and how to get back home." Macey panicked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "How about you?"

"Well… We were with you in that truck." Liz said to me. Ohhhh… Oh.

"Sorry, I couldn't be any help." Cammie said sadly.

"No problem. We still have one more to ask." I looked at Macey.

"Moi?" She asked.

"Yes you." Bex said.

"Hmm… let me think." Macey looked at the sky and tapped her chin. "Nope, nah uh ah."

"Well, isn't this an awesome day." Liz sighed.

"Well," Bex whispered. "At least I kicked some butt. And I'm not afraid to say that…" (Waited) "I kicked someone's butt!" She screamed.

"Dude." Macey said, and then uncovered her ears.

"Well, that's great Bex to let your feelings out, but we really need to get out of here." I pointed out.

"True, true…" She replied. "No idea then."

"Maybe we should walk around and hopefully find someone that can direct us to the right path. This isn't a Catherine Goode World. We're still on Earth, there's got to be someone around here." Liz exclaimed.

"It's settled. Lets get up and walk." Macey whispered.

"What's with the whispering?" Cammie asked.

"I don't know, Lizzie said to be quiet and hide behind a used-to-be-wall…" Macey stated.

"That's-" Liz started, but I was in my own little world.

But anyway, while those three were talking, I was looking around; making sure no one can see us. And then I saw a shot of silver from a far distance. What is that? Is that a rod? No way! That's not a rod! That's a gun! And it's aiming right at us! Then I heard the girls scream.

"Ahh!"

(Bam)

_Who do you think got shot…?_


End file.
